


All Along the Isle

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Happily Ever After, Kristanna, Other, Wedding, i love kristanna, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: The marriage of Princess Anna and Count Bjorgman, from Elsa’s perspective.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	All Along the Isle

The maids dresses were peach pink. Elsa’s least favorite color. She would have probably resisted a little about this but at the end she would have accepted it and worn it, standing besides the altar with a bouquet of flowers of the same color.  
She tought of mother, her excitement, that perfect balance between sparkling joy and diplomacy (now she understands Anna and she are a split part of that beautiful woman). Mother would have cried if she could just see how gorgeous Anna looked in her white dress, the same one she wore on her wedding. Elsa wanted to cry too, but maybe she would allow herself to do so in other moment, when she could be alone.  
She would have wished to have their parents there, this was the right of her father, the King of Arendelle, who might have slightly disaproved this union for nobility reasons, but if he had seen what she saw during the events of last year he would have felt happy to deliver her baby daughter to the man who sorted storms and dangers to save her. He should be the one holding Anna by the arm.  
Her sister couldn’t contain her smile, it gleamed through the white veil that covered her face. Her eyes jumped from the people sat on the benches to Elsa and to her soon-to-be husband. She looked at Kristoff, tall and proud at the end of the isle. He was wearing one of her father’s suits, and for being rather young, it fit perfectly like a grown up man. His presence made Elsa feel relieved of worries, his smile reassured her that he was the right man for her sister. Nothing should go wrong.  
Her hands grew cold, a pinch of guilt and anxiety stirred inside her as the people in the chapel looked at them, threatening to burst out aggressively, but something made it stop. Warmth. Anna’s fingers locked around Elsa’s, she didn’t see when they stopped walking. They were now at the end of the isle.  
She grabbed Anna’s hands in hers before lifting the veil from her face. She kissed her on the forehead, as if with that gesture she could make her feel all the love inside her. All those playful moments, mischieves in the middle of the night playing with Olaf, snowbal fights, were just small bits that just couldn’t tell straight how deeply Elsa loved her sister. Then she remembered the incident, those years of isolation that set them appart. Such a waste of time.  
She couldn’t now contain the tears, her lips still on her sister’s face. The kiss broke and Anna threw her arms around her, tight and strong as she definitely did not seem to be. Elsa hesitated for a second before also locking her sister in a tight embrace.  
She picked Anna’s hand and placed it inside Kristoff’s, the three limbs firmly gripped for a second before Elsa stepped back to finally let them be together in front of the altar.  
From her seat, every now and then she looked to her left, keeping the space of her parents. She knew they were there, witnesses of the professed love they had taught to their daughters, same one that saved them from an attrocious fate, and same one the couple in front of her were expressing before God and men.


End file.
